Son Gohan
Półsaiyanin, Półziemianin, pierwszy syn Son Gokū i Chichi, starszy brat Son Gotena, mąż Videl, ojciec Pan i pierwszy uczeń Piccolo. Gohan jest nieśmiały i inteligentny. Wychowywany był głównie przez matkę, która nie pozwalała mu trenować. Podczas walki z Raditzem po raz pierwszy wykorzystuje potencjał Półsaiyanina. Z czasem staje się jednym z najpotężniejszych bohaterów serii. Jako dorosły porzuca obowiązki superbohatera i zamiast tego rozpoczyna karierę naukowca. Gohan jest niezwykle utalentowany. Jego najpotężniejszą techniką jest Bakuretsu Ranma. Świetnie posługuje się Rezonku Energy Dan. Najskuteczniejsza w jego wykonaniu jest fala uderzeniowa Kamehame-Ha. Gdy Gohan się wścieka, jego moc wzrasta wielokrotnie i staje się prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla przeciwnika. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Piccolo, zaprzyjaźnił się z nim kiedy trenował, aby powstrzymać Nappę i Vegetę, którzy chcieli podbić Ziemię. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Pierwszy raz widzimy Gohana na samym początku serii DBZ. Ma wtedy cztery i pół lat. Bawiąc się w lesie, gubi się i wpada w tarapaty. Son, usłyszawszy wołanie o pomoc, leci na swojej Chmurce Kinto, by jak najszybciej uratować syna z opresji. Nie udaje mu się to, gdyż Gohan pod wpływem strachu używa swoich ukrytych mocy i sam ratuje sobie życie dzięki Technice Latania. Gokū odnajduje malca i udają się razem do Kame House.Son przedstawia tam syna zaskoczonym przyjaciołom. Czterolatek robi na nich niemałe wrażenie. Wkrótce potem zjawia się tajemniczy wojownik. Przedstawia się jako Raditz, brat Sona i mówi mu o jego pochodzeniu. Podczas rozmowy Saiyanin zauważa Son Gohana, dziecko z ogonem i postanawia go porwać, aby zachęcić Gokū do współpracthumb|left|Son Gohan na treningu z Piccolo Junioremy.Kiedy jednak Raditz wygrywał z Goku Son Gohan sięwściekł i uderzył go głową w brzuch.Raditz miał już zabić małego cłopca ale przeszkodził mu w tym Goku który założył mu Nelsona a Piccolo zabił Raditza i niestety Goku.Za dwa lata miały się zjawić kolejne dwa Saiyanie.Podczas treningu Goku na planecie Kaio,Mały Gohan zaczyna diabelski trening pod okiem Piccolo Daimaō Juniora. Po treningu wraz z Wojownikami Z staje do walki z Vegetą i Nappą.Jak już Tenshinhan,Chiaotzu,Yamcha i Piccolo umarli Nappa zaatakował Son Gohana. Zdenerwowany Son Gohan z powodu poświęcenia dla niego Piccolo Juniora uderza Nappe ogronym pociskiem co bardzo osłabiło rywala.Ale jednak to za mało aby zabić tak silnego Saiyanina.Kiedy Nappa miał już zabić Gohana nagle pojawia się jego Ojciec który powrócił do życia i ratuję syna z oopresji.Następnie osłabia Nappe techniką Kaio-ken i walczy z Vegetą który zabił swojego wspólnika.Vegeta po thumb|left|262px|Son Gohan Oozarudługiej i ciężkiej walce z Goku zamienia się w Ôzaru pod wpływem księżyca.Mógł zabić Kulilina,Gohana i Goku i pewnie by tozrobił gdyby nie Yajirobē który w porę odciął mu ogon.Goku chwilowo niezdolny do walki prosi syna aby uciekał do domu z Kulilinem ale Gohan nie mógł zostawić ojca samego zdanego na śmierć.Walczył z Vegetą i już na skraju śmierci dostrzega sztuczny księżyc stworzony przez Vegete.Zamienia się w Ôzaru i osłabia Vegetę oraz niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze.Po odcięciu ogona Son Gohana chłopiec wraca do poprzedniej formy bardzo oslabiony.Vegeta już był na wyczerpaniu.Goku podczas walki Gohana z Vegetą zdążył się trochę zregenerować i pokonać Vegetę.Kulilin chciał zabić Najeźdzce ale Goku poprosił żeby tego nie robić i darować mu życie.Vegeta odlatuję a Gohan,Bulma oraz Kulilin lecą na Namek aby znaleść Smocze Kule ponieważ Ziemskei niadziałały gdyż kidy umarł Piccolo Junior umarł także Ziemski Bóg i Kule straciły swoją moc.Ale naszczęście Nameczańskie smocze Kule działały.Chcieli je zebrać aby wskrzesić swoich przyjaciół zabitych przez Nappe i Vegetę.Niestety Goku nie mógł z nimi lecieć ponieważ leżał w szpiatalu i regenerował siły po ciężkiej walce z Vegetą. Freezer Saga Namek Saga thumb|Son Gohan na Namek Pięcioletni Gohan sprzeciwia się matce i postanawia lecieć na planetę Namek wraz z Kulilinem i Bulmą, aby móc wskrzesić Piccolo, Yamchę, Tenshinhana i Jiǎozi. Niestety po przybyciu na Namek zastają tam siły inwazyjne Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu. Jako że okupanci stanowią dla Ziemian niebezpieczeństwo, Bulma, Gohan i Kulilin postanawiają poczekać z działaniami na Sona, który po walce z Vegetą leczył się w szpitalu i nie mógł wyruszyć z nimi. Podczas rekonesansu udaje im się uratować od zginięcia z rąk ludzi Freezera Dendego, małego nameczańskiego czarodzieja. Ginyū Tokusentai Saga Gohan wraz z Kulilinem walczy przeciw Gurtowi. Początkowo mają przewagę, jednak Gurt postanawia użyć Zatrzymania Czasu i za pomocą Telekinezy przebić ich naostrzonym pniem drzewa. Vegeta ratuje im życie, zabijając Gurta. Później, podczas walki Vegety z Recoome'em, Gohan postanawia pomóc Księciu Saiyan, jednak nie jest w stanie nic zrobić członkowi Specjalnego Oddziału Ginyū i kończy walkę ze złamanym karkiem. Ledwo żyjąc zostaje uratowany przez swego ojca, Son Gokū, który niemal w ostatniej chwili daje synowi fasolkę Senzu. Osoroshi Freezer Saga thumb|left|187px|Gohan w zbroi zdenerwowany na Freezera Po pokonaniu elitarnego oddziału Son Gohan wraz z Vegetą i Sonem udają się na statek nieobecnego Freezera, imperator jest w tym czasie zajęty walką z Nailem. Na miejsce przybywają także Kulilin i Dende. Bohaterowie, korzystając z drzemki Vegety, wzywają Polungę oraz wypowiadają życzenie ożywienia i teleportowania Piccolo na Namek. Po chwili na miejsce, gdzie wypowiedziano życzenie, dociera również Freezer, który wygrał starcie z Nailem. Gohan wraz z towarzyszami wdaje się w walkę z tyranem. Despota przechodzi metamorfozę i w nowej formie mierzy się z wojownikami. Gohan, w furii, na krótką chwilę bierze górę nad Changelingiem, lecz szybko zaczyna przegrywać. Ranny, zostaje uzdrowiony przez Dendego. Gdy przybyły na miejsce Piccolo zaczyna przegrywać z Freezerem w trzeciej formie, Son Gohan znów wpada w złość i odbija Freezera, na chwilę go zajmując. Gdy imperator przyjmuje swoją ostateczną formę, Gokū powróciwszy z leczenia, przejmuje walkę, a Gohan pozostaje na miejscu w roli obserwatora. Gdy robi się niebezpiecznie młody Półsaiyanin przenosi Bulmę i Piccolo na statek Capsule Corporation, a następnie, za sprawą wypowiedzianego na Ziemi życzenia, przenosi się tamże. Garlic Junior Saga Na Ziemię, po odsiadce w Dead Zone, wraca zło w postaci Garlica Jr. i jego sług. Wykorzystując Boski Pałac rozplenia on zło po świecie. Ratują się przed tym tylko nieliczni. Gohan wraz z Kulilinem i Piccolo stawia czoła Garlicowi, po długiej walce udaje mu się pokonać nieśmiertelnego przeciwnika, na powrót wypychając w inny wymiar. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga W tej sadze pierwszy raz widzimy Gohana, kiedy zamiast się uczyć, marzy. Chichi sprowadza mu nauczyciela-tutora. Prywatny wykładowca okazuje się być bardzo surowym zwolennikiem „starej szkoły”. Zamierza przemocą nauczyć Gohana dyscypliny, używając do tego pejcza. Chłopak stara się opanować złość, lecz w momencie, gdy korepetytor obraża Gokū, mały Półsaiyanin wpada w amok i zamierza „ukarać” oprawcę, kiedy to wchodzi Chichi, zorientowawszy się w sytuacjy, wyrzuca dręczyciela przez okno. Następnie Gohan dostaje telefon od Kulilina. Przyjaciel pyta młodziana, czy on także czuje dziwną ki i związane z nią wibracje. Gdy tylko Chichi skupia uwagę na czymś innym niż nauka Gohana, Półziemianin przebiera się w strój bojowy pracowników Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu i udaje się w miejsce, w którym złowroga moc zdaje się być najsilniejsza. Zarówno on i Kulilin obawiają się, że owa ki należy do Freezera. Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Jinzōningen Saga thumb|left|170px|W Sadze Androidów W tej sadze młody Półsaiyanin przyglądał się walce Son Gokū z Androidem #19. Kiedy ojciec nastoletniego chłopaka przestaje radzić sothumb|171px|Gohan kontra Androidybie z przeciwnikiem i widać po nim oznaki zmęczenia, to właśnie Gohan orientuje się, że to zapewne wirus, o którym mówił Trunks daje o sobie znać. Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Po tym, jak Yamcha zabiera Sona w bezpieczne miejsce, Gohan odlatuje z pola walki i zabiera ze sobą Bulmę, małego Trunksa i Yajirobē'go. Następnie widzimy Gohana, gdy leci z Trunksem z przyszłości samolotem Capsule Corporation. Nagle dzwoni do nich Bulma, informuje, że znaleziono drugi wehikuł czasu. Chłopak udaje się z Trunksem w miejsce, gdzie, według świadków, ma znajdować się tajemnicza maszyna. Na miejscu spotykają się z Bulmą. To Gohan odnajduje maszynę czasu. Zorientowawszy się, że coś nią przybyło i znalazłszy zrzucony pancerz, młody Półsaiyanin dochodzi do wniosku, że tym czymś mógł być olbrzymi owad, lecz nie potrafi go dopasować do żadnego ze znanych sobie gatunków. Fukanzentai Cell Saga W wiadomościach ZTV Gohan i Trunks widzą dziwnego stwora, masakrującego miasto. Chichi nie pozwala thumb|208px|Pierwsza transformacja w SSJchłopcu ruszyć wraz z przyjacielem w miejsce zdarzenia. Hakanzentai Cell Saga W tej sadze Gohan i Goku czekają aż Vegeta i Trunks z przyszłości skończą swój trening. Kanzentai Cell Saga Do momentu rozpoczęcia Cell Game chłopiec nie odgrywa znaczącej roli w walce z przeciwnikiem. Trenuje wraz z ojcem. Podczas ćwiczeń udaję mu się osiągnąć poziom Super Saiyanina, czym wprawia Gokū w niemały podziw.Son jest dumny z syna, że ten w tak wczesnym wieku zdołał osiągnąć poziom, którego odkrycie i opanowanie jemu zajęło ponad 20 lat. Cell Game Saga Podczas Cell Game, po walce Gokū zastępuje go na macie. Początkowo Son Gohan zdaje się przegrywać. Po wielu thumb|left|250px|Son Gohan na Cell Gamestaraniach Cellowi udaje się rozzłościć młodego Saiyanina. Gohan przeistacza się w SSJ2 i bez trudu zabija uprzednio stworzone przez Cella dzieci, Celle Junior i przystępuje do walki z Cellem. Cell traci przewagę w walce. Gohan nie zabija przeciwnika, lecz daje się ponieść pysze i bawi się z nim. Sprawia, że mutant wypluwa #18 i cofa się do poprzedniego stadium. Zdesperowany sztuczny człowiek nadyma się i grozi, że dokona samozniszczenia i tym samym pociągnie za sobą całą Ziemię. Gokū w ostatniej chwili tuż przed eksplozją ratuje Ziemian, teleportuje się do thumb|220px|Son Gohan SSJ2Świata Północnego Kaio i poświęcając życie. Gohan nie może się pogodzić z utratą ojca, obwinia się o jego śmierć. Po prędkiej rekonstrukcji, Cell nowy, ulepszony, jeszcze silniejszy powraca w kręgi żywych, zabijają Trunkthumb|left|202px|Son Gohan w postaci SSJsa. Łamie Gohanowi rękę i sprawia, że chłopak traci wiarę we własne możliwości. Reszta Wojowników Z pomaga Gohanowi w walce, chłopak, dzięki mentalnym wsparciu i otusze, jakimi telepatycznie darzył go jego ojciec, wygrywa z Cellem, unicestwiając go Kamehame-Hą. Następnie wraz z ocalałymi wraca do zdrowia i wzywa Shen Lónga, aby ożywić poległych z rąk potwora. Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga Dotychczas uczący się w zaciszu domowego ogniska Son Gohan, zaczyna uczęszczać do liceum. Matka wysłała go do najlepszej szkoły w okolicy, znajdującej się w Satan City. Szesnastoletni syn Son Gokū trafia do Orange Star High Schoolthumb|Szkoła Gohana, gdzie od razu budzi ciekawość nowych kolegów. Młody Saiyanin nie jest głuchy na krzyki i niesprawiedliwość społeczną, początkowo stawia czoła przestępcom pod postacią Super Saiyanina, co owocuje w formie medialnego fenomenu, a świadkowie frame|left|Gohan w stroju Great Saiyamana, stworzonym przez Bulmęnazywają go Złotym Wojownikiem. Nie chcąc się zdradzić w walce z gangsterskim światkiem i klęskami żywiołowymi, przybiera pseudonim i maskę Great Saiyamana. Szybko zyskuje status superbohatera, a środki masowego przekazu porównują go do Mistera Satana lub do kogoś w rodzaju jego ucznia. Koleżanka z klasy Gohana, Videl, szybko zauważa coś dziwnego i za razem niezwykłego w zachowaniu jej znajomego. thumb|Dorosły Son GohanPo dłuższym śledztwie istnienie drugiej tożsamości Gohana wychodzi na jaw, a jedyną, która o tym wie, jest Videl. Dziewczyna przymusza młodzieńca, aby ten nauczył ją latać. W przerwach pomiędzy lekcjami lotu, Gohan wraz ze swoim młodszym bratem Son Gotenem ćwiczą przed turniejem Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25, w którym Gohanowy udział był kolejnym żądaniem szkolnej koleżanki. Korzystając z okazji, pierworodny syn Goku uczy ich obojga unoszenia się w powietrzu, a gdy już ma spokój z Videl, przykłada się jeszcze bardziej do treningu z bratem. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga thumb|left|181px|Gohan w stroju Great Saiyamana na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25 Gohan w celu nieujawnienia się przed znajomymi ze szkoły postanawia wystąpić pod przebraniem. Przechodzi do 1/8 finału wraz z większością swoich przyjaciół. Przed rozpoczęciem się kolejnych walk, na ich drodze staje Wschodni Kaiôshin, który nie zdradza zbyt wiele o sobie. Podczas turnieju okazuje się, że groźny czarnoksiężnik Babidi wysłał dwóch podwładnych, którzy mieli za zadanie wyssać dla niego energię potrzebną do ożywienia służącego mu Demona. Przeciwnik Gohana, Kibito prosi go, aby ten przeszedł w formę SSJ. Po przemianie Gohana, wysłannicy Badidiego chcą wyssać z niego potrzebną energię. Kaiôshin unieruchamia chłopaka dzięki swoim magicznym mocom, w tym samym momencie niewolnicy Babidiego korzystają z okazji i zdobywają potrzebną ki kosztem młodego Saiyanina. Wschodni Kaiôshin wraz ze swoim pomocnikiem Kibito proszą Wojowników Z o nieinterweniowanie, gdyż śledząc wysłanników Babidiego, chcą odnaleźć kryjówkę ich pana. Madōshi Babidi Saga Son Gohan wraz Vegetą, Gokū i Wschodnim Kaiôshinem postanowili wejść do wnętrza statku Babidiego, gdziethumb|Dorosły Son Gohan SSJ2 bez problemu pokonali pierwszych wojowników. Doszło do walki władcy Świata Demonów, Dabli i Gohana. Walka zakończyła się dezercją Demona, gdyż ten odkrył, jak przeciągnąć Vegetę na stronę zła. Wojownicy Z podzielili się na dwie grupy: Gokū walczący z Vegetą poza statkiem i Gohan Kaiôshinem próbujący zapobiec uwolnieniu Demona zwanego Majin Bū. Gdy potwór wyszedł z więżącej go klatki, stanął do walki z Gohanem i bez problemu go pokonał. Młodzieniec stracił przytomność i wszyscy na Ziemi myśleli, że nie żyje, gdyż jego ki była prawie niewyczuwalna. Zezn Bū Saga Ledwo żywy Son Gohan zostaje przeniesiony przez Kibito i Kaiôshina do Świata Kaiôshinów, gdzie trenuje kontrolę nad Z-Swordem. Okazuje się, że po złamaniu go, na wolność wychodzi Rō Kaiôshin. Za drobnym wynagrodzeniemGokū proponuje mu, że w zamian za trening pozwoli mu pomacać jędrne ciało Bulmy. postanawia on pomóc Son Gohanowi zwiększyć siłę. Fusion Saga W tej części smoczej historii Gohan przebywa w Świecie Kaiôshinów z Rō Kaiôshinem, gdzie poddaje się specjalnej ceremonii wzmacniającej siłę. Po osiągnięciu poziomu MSSJ od razu leci na Ziemię uratować Gotena i Trunksa. Demon zdaje się nie mieć najmniejszych szans z potężnym Saiyaninem. Walka wydaje się być rozstrzygnięta, jednak ubezpieczony na tę ewentualność Bū, podpuszcza młodzików i wchłania Gotenksa oraz Piccolo. Bu po thumb|Son Gohan atakuje Bubu.wchłonięciu zmienia wygląd ( kamizelka i spodnie Gotenksa) oraz sposób myślenia ( rozumuje jak Piccolo) przy tym zwiększa swoją sił. Gohan mimo to nie poddaje się i walczy dalej z potrworem. Sytucaja diametralnie się zmieniła, ponieważ Bu po przemianie jest silniejszy przez co szanse na wygraną Gohana znacznie zmalały. Gohan mimo swojej potężnej siły jest niczym worek treningowy dla Bu. Ledwo żywy zostaje wyleczony przez przebywającego obok Dende, co zdenerwowało Bu i spowodowało że zwrócił się przeciwko młodemu thumb|left|250px|Mystic Gohan.wszechmogącemu. Niespodziewanie jednak pojawia się Tenshinhan, który ochrania Dendego i będącego obok niego Mr. Satana. Tenshinhan walczył z Bu aż do momentu przybycia Son Goku ze Świata Kaioshinów ( Goku otrzymał życie od Seniora Bogów, co pozwoliło mu wrócić na Ziem). Goku miał zamiar scalić się z Gohanem za pomocą kolczyków Potara ( podarowanych przez Seniora Bogów). Goku niestety niecelnie rzuca kolczyk Gohanowi przez co go gubi. Kiedy Gohan traci czas na szukanie kolczyka, Goku podejmuje walke z Bu, niestety i on jest słabszy od Demona. Po chwili jednak następuje nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji, Bu traci siłe Gotenksa, ponieważ scalenie Son Gotena z Trunksem dobiegło końca. Mimo iż Gohan znalazł kolczyk Potara Goku jako SSJ3 jest silniejszy niż dotychczasowy Bu, więc nie chce się połączyć z synem. Tym posunięcię popełnia wielki błąd, ponieważ Bu wchłania również Gohana. Sūpā Junsui Bū Saga thumb|left|Son Gohan po treningu u [[Rō Dai Kaiôshina przed spotkaniem z Majin Bū]] Gohan zostaje oswobodzony po tym, jak Vegeta i Son wydobyli jego nieprzytomne ciało z wnętrza Majin Bū. Rozwścieczony demon wystrzeliwuje ogromną kikōhę w kierunku Ziemi, pocisk uderza i Gohan, Piccolo oraz Goten i Trunks umierają. Po pokonaniu złego demona i wskrzeszeniu jego ofiar jak i odtworzeniu planety Ziemi Gohan żeni się z Videl, która następnie rodzi mu córkę, Pan. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy nr.9 Niebezpieczeństwo całej Galaktyki.Rządy Bojacka. Akcja filmu rozgrywa się po pokonaniu Cella przez Son Gohana.Son Goku przebywa w zaświatach.(Umarł w walce z Cellem).Na Ziemi został zoorganizowany Turniej przez Mistrza Świata Herkulesa.Niespodziewanie przybyli na niego thumb|left|Son Gohan na turniejupodejrzana banda.Co się później okazało to był Gang Bojacka.Dawno temu zostali uwięźieni we wnętrzu planecie Północnego Kaio a to że eksplodowała (Z powodu iż Son przenióśł Cell który miał zarazthumb|193px|SSJ Gohan na skraju śmierci wybuchnąć na planete Kaio i tam miała miejsce eksplozja która odebrała życie Son Goku,Północny Kaio i Bubblesowi) uwolniła Bande razem z Bojackiem.Bojack chciał podbić całą galaktykę lecz,przyjaciele Sona próbowali ich powstrzymać.niestety na daremne.Polegli absolutnie wszyscy prócz Son Gohana.Sam podjął się walki z bandą złych obcych.Zamienia się w SSJ i staje do walki.Ludzie Bojacka łatwo sobie z nim poradzili.Gohan był już na skraju śmierci gdyż Gang miał wystrzelić ostateczną kulę,lecz na pomoc chłopcu przylatują Piccolo i Vegeta.Niestey także polegli.Wściekły Gohan leci w stronę Gangu lecz Bojack bierze Gohana w thumb|left|226px|Son Gohan w postaci SSJ 2 po zabiciu Ganguuścisk który miał zmiażdżyć mu żebra.Gohan wraca do poprzedniej formy i już miał umrzeć,lecz Goku przyglądający się wszystkiemu z Zaświatów łamię reguły i leci na Ziemie aby uwolnić syna z pułapki.Zadaje szybki cios Bojackowi i łapie Gohana poczym znika znów do nie żywych.To bardzo rozzłościło chłopca i Gohan przemienia się w SSJ2.Szybko zabija bande Bojacka prócz Zangiy kóra została zabita przez swojego szefa Bojacka w jego nowej formie.Gohan robi dziurę w brzuchu Bojacka a następnie wystrzeliwuję ogromną Kamehamę w kierunku Bojacka.Bojack z dziurą w brzuhu zdołał jeszcze zrobić to samo co Gohan.Następuję wielkie zderzenie mocy w którym wygrywa Son Gohan.I tak o to zabija Bojacka,a Ziemia zostaje uratowana przez syna Son Goku. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy nr.14 Bóg i Bóg.Bitwa Bogów. W najnowszy filmie kinowym Dragon Ball Z,Son Gohan walczy na samym początku filmu z Bogiem Beersem który thumb|Son Gohan atakuję Beersa radzi sobie z nim zaledwie jedną ręką.Zdeżył go z Piccolo a głowami a następnie kopnął go w brzuch po czym runoł na Ziemię tracąc przytomność.Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie straszliwego Boga Zniszczenia było oddanie swojej mocy jego ojcu Son Goku.On i reszta Saiyańskich pryjaciół (oraz Videl która nauczyła się posługiwać energią KI dzięki właśnie Son Gohanowi) oddali moc Sonowi.To pozwoliło mu na przemianę w Super Saiyanin God.Dzięki Boskiemu Saiyanowi Goku mógł pokonać Beersa.Chodz walka trwała bardzo długo,Goku mógł pokonać złego Boga tylko dzięki myśli,że jak go niepokona to zniszczy Ziemię i jego rodzine oraz przyjaciół.Dopiero po tym filmie Gohan ożenił się z Videl która urodziła mu córkę Pan. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga W tej sadze Son Gohan nie odgrywa znaczoncej roli.Przygotowuję tylko statek kosmiczny Bulmy dla swego ojca Son Goku który się zmniejszył i chce zebrać Smocze Kule aby uratować świat.Na statek włamała się jego nastoletnia cóka Pan i wyleciała w kosmos ze swoim dziadkiem oraz już dorosłym Trunksem. Baby Saga Gohan został zniewolony przez Baby'ego i kontrolowany przez Tsufulianina walczył z Vegetą. Dopóki do bitwy nie wtrącił się również opanowany przez mutanta Goten, Książę Saiyan miał przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Walka zakończyła się porażką Vegety, a Baby wyszedł z ciała Gohana, pozostawiając w nim jajka i zagnieździł się we wnętrzu Vegety. Sūpā Jinzōningen Jū Nana-go Saga Gohan z resztą rodziny i przyjaciół przebywają na planecie gdzie znajduję się Tsufulianin Baby opanowujący ciało Vegety.Goku pokonany przez niego patrzy na Ziemię i zamienia się w Ogon Ozaru,ponieważ gdy Saiyanin patrzy na swoja rodzinną planetę namienia się właśnie w żłotą wersję Ozaru która zwiękasza moc 100 krotnie.Mimo że Goku jest Saiyaninem wychowywał się na Ziemi dlatego uwolnił moc Ogon Ozaru.Rozwcieczony Goku niszczy thumb|left|275px|Baby Gohan w walce z Vegetąwszystko na swojej drodze i nie oszczędza nikogo,do momentu kiedy córka Gohana Pan pokazała mu rodzinne zdjęcia.To spowodowało że Saiyanin zamienił się w SSJ4 i umiał już panować nad sobą.Staje do walki z Baby Vegetą który dzięki wynalazkowi Bulmy także staję się Ogon Ozaru,tylko on potrafił nad sobą panować.Gohan,Goten oraz Trunks oddali moc Son Goku i dzięki niej mógł walczyć z Baby'em Vegetą.Po odcięciu ogona Baby musiał wyjść z ciała Vegety ponieważ Książe Saiyan stał się znów sobą więc ponownie się zmniejszył a Baby był już wielki i Vegeta był dla niego zamały.wsiadł do statku i próbował uciec,lecz Son Goku SSJ4 wysłał w niego kamehame-Ha i wyleciał na Słońce.Po przeniesieniu wszystkich mieszkańców Ziemi na planete walki Sona z Baby'm znaleźiono Nameczańskie Smocze Kule i odnowiono Ziemię.Wszyscy wrócili na rodzinną planetę. Aku Shen Lóng Saga W tej sadze Gohan nie odegrał znaczącej roli.Pomagał jedynie Vegecie i Goku w pokoniu złęgo smoka Yī Xīng Lónga.Później jedynie przyglądął się walce razem z rodziną thumb|left|160px|Gohan i Goten w walce z Yī Xīng Lóngiemi przyjaciółmi.Następnie Goku i Vegeta scalili się i utworyli Gogetę SSJ4.Przez pychę nie udało im się to zrobić.Otatecznie Yi Xing został Zabity. Osiągnięte poziomy *Ôzaru, *Super Saiyanin, *Ultra Super Saiyanin, *Super Saiyanin Two, *Mistyczny Super Saiyanin. Galeria Gohan zagubiony.jpg|Zgubił się w lesie Gohan rozmawia z Bulmą u Mutena.jpg|Podczas pierwszej wizyty u Mutena Rōshi Son Gohan - kapsuła Raditza.png|Son Gohan wydostaje się z kapsuły Raditza Gohan - początek treningu z Piccolo.jpg|Gohan - początek treningu z Piccolo Gohan podczas treningu u Piccolo.png|Mały Gohan Ssj2.jpeg|Gohan po przemianie w SSJ2 Gohan SSJ2 na Cell Game.jpg|SSJ2 w DB Kai Nastoletni Son Gohan.jpg|Jako nastolatek Gohan_1.png|Trenuje z bratem Son_Gohan_12.png|Dorosły Son Gohan SSJ2 Son Gohan 13.png|Gohan w formie Mistycznego Super Saiyanina koncentruje ki Son_Gohan_14.png|Gohan MSSJ atakuje Bū Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie